Pets
Pets pets are creatures that can help you on your adventure. they also some have powers that you can use in/out of battles. you can also obtian pets from Heavenly peaches shop. Types of pets *Stinky the Snail: The small snail from the main series' Zen Garden. Will sometimes give you Chocolate , which makes you faster in and out of battle. *Bernay the Bee : The cute bee from the main series' Zen Garden. Will sometimes give you Honey, which makes you faster in and out of battle. *Garlic Dog : A litte dog made out of Garlic. Can fight with you, and has 3 attacks. *Creepflower Pint : A Pint that looks like a Sunflower. Can fight with you, and has 4 attacks. *Aqua Pint: A blue Pint with fins and gills. Can fight with you, and has 3 attacks. *Normal Pint : The normal pint. Can fight with you, and has 2 attacks. #Fiery Pint : A red, flaming Pint with marks all over it's body. Can fight with you, and has 3 attacks. breeding pets You can get pets, but you can also breed them. You can only breed Pints, though. When you click "Pets" on your character's inventory screen, you have the option to just check your Pets' stats, or to go to the Playpen. The Playpen is what it is called, and it houses Pints you own. On the upper part of the screen, it counts your Pints. If you already have a breeded Pint, it's face will be added to the upper part. In the middle, it is where your Pints are. They can interact with the enviroment, you, or the other Pints. They can even fall asleep or get sick. On the bottom, there 5 buttons. One with a heart, one with a "no" logo, one with 3 bars, one with a cog and one with an X mark. The first one is the "Breed" button. Select that, and if you select http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/File:PvZBA-Breeding.png The Playpen. two compatible Pints, they will breed and will create an egg. When it hatches, it will hatch a hybrid, or a Breeded Pint. The second one is "Cancel", which negates an action, such as breeding. The third one is "Stats", which is a way to check your Pints' status inside the Playpen. The fourth button shows you the options. The fifth button exits the playpen. There are different kinds of breeds, and will depend on what kind of Pint you breed it with. Here are the list of Breeded Pints: *Snow Pint: A Light blue Pint, as soft as snow. This is what you get when you breed a Normal and Aqua Pint. It has 4 actions. *AquaBurn Pint: A Blue, red and purple Pint, which has gills and is partially on fire. This is what you get when you breed an Aqua and Fiery Pint. It has 4 actions. *Nature Pint: A green Pint, as hard as wood. This is what you get when you breed an Aqua and Creepflower Pint. It has 5 attacks. *Dark Pint: A grey Pint, which always sleeps. This is what you get when you breed a Normal and Creepflower Pint. It has 5 attacks. *Char Pint: A jet-black Pint, which smells like charcoal. This is what you get when you breed a Normal and Fiery Pint. It has 5 attacks. *Fuel Pint: A magenta Pint, that can run fast. This is what you get when you breed a Charcoal and Nature Pint. It has 2 attacks. *Night Pint: A completely black Pint. This is what you get when you breed a Charcoal and Dark Pint. It has 2 attacks. Winter Pint: A Green-whitish Pint. This is what you get when you breed a Nature and Snow Pint. It has 2 attacks. Trivia *Pints were inspired by certain characters from a Japanese Manga and TV Show, Fairy Tail, which were Celestial Spirits summoned by gate keys, and has a striking resembelence to the Pints you see in the game.